mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Hasiko
Pre-Transformation Quotes: ''Behing a healer is to suffer so that others may live. '' ''I as a grandmaster had my share of suffering and even if i do cough blood and see the door of death everytime i save a patient is a blessing." - Anastasia Hasiko explaining her motivations Story: Anastasia Hasiko is a priestess of the order of the white snake a faction of the Cult of the snake god dedicated to girls with incurable disease who joined the cult in order to gain salvation. Anastasia is the victim of a rare magical disease called blood magic wich cause her to wound herself instead of loosing spirit energy when she use spell or consume spirit energy in any way. Anastasia spellcasting ability while not limited to the number of availlable spirit energy within her is extremely dangerous to her health causing her to progressively die from using magic. While it would seem like the solution was to simply stop spellcasting Anastasia ailment does not seems to limit itself to magic and appear to progressively wound her even when not spellcasting. Altrought not always visible Anastasia is always injured somewhere in her body as she need to maintain a slow regenerative spell to keep herself alive wich in turns does wound her further but helps her recover more then she suffers. This endless torture she has been living throught is a nightmare she has tried to wake from for years and despite all the healing spells she learnt from the cult she simply cannot get over it and seeks the ultimate cure to her problem... monsterisation into the body of a lamia so that she could endure her suffering better. Anastasia would go on a quest to recover an artefact for the cult wich would lead her throught Kakimi forest where she would meet Temi and her friend and then glimmersport where she would meet the guardian knight Rosa and her mother Minerva victim of the Cobra lord statue now turned an apophis by the very item Anastasia has been seeking out. From that point forward she has been in very good therm with everyone as she healed the injured when necesary. Her life is one of benevolance and self sacrifice as she likes to admit herself and such a life is bound to yield karmic reward eventualy. As she found the Artefact she met another girl by the name of Dusk who used to be a man until he was unfortunately and irrediably turned into a women by pixies. Anastasia is fond of Dusk wich she consider with love due to the fact Dusk herself is the victim of a deadly incurable disease from a weak heart wich may cause her to die at any given moment. It is with the help of Dusk and her final push that the lethaly wounded healer reaches the ground of the cult barely alive. Post-Transformation Quotes: "My god the white snake provide and in his name I heal others. I was once like you a poor soul suffering needlessly... '' ''However as with all ailment there is a limit to what normal treatment may do and If you realy do seek final release from your torment maybe you should embrace the ultimate medecine as me and my sister have.” - Anastasia Hasiko to a patient with an uncurable disease proposing her monsterisation Story: Anastasia finaly reaching her goal managed to successfully deliver the statue to the cult wich as the reward performed the ritual of the snake god for her. Dusk having helped in escorting the criticaly wounded healer safely to the cult ground was rewarded by sharing Anastasia ritual as they togueter undergone it on the same sacred ground. As they both awoke it happened the ritual worked haywire creating an hybrid between Shirohebi and another snake mamono as the personnality of both girl mingled togueter messing up the spell. Having the greatest magical power of both Anastasia became a Shiroechidna while Dusk who had no magical power at all became a Shiromedusa who could now use her gaze to petrify her foes. Reborn with the stronguest power of both species as White medusa and echidna both girl awoke togueter and have been traveling as such ever since. Anastasia consider this to be a sign that Dusk is her soulmate in what one could consider a sisterly love going as far as to say she and Dusk share the ultimate bond despite the fact Dusk later chose to regain her humanity. Due to her transformed body Anastasia powerfull healing magic has only increased in potency and while the blood magic disease still plague her her now overflowing healing power are so potent that her body is constantly healing itself at a rate so fast that even her most severe wounds disapear within seconds as if they never existed keeping her in very good health at all time and smiling cheerfully to the future. She consider what happened to her as a miracle and is seriously intent on sharing said miracle with anyone in need of it. Combat Statistics: Melee Attack Power: ★★☆☆☆ Ranged Attack Power: ☆☆☆☆☆ Magic Attack Power: ★★★★★ Physical Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Projectile Defense: ★☆☆☆☆ Magic Defense: ★★★★☆ Speed: ★★★☆☆ Charm: ★★★★★ Charm Resistance: ★★★★★ (immune) Willpower: ★★★☆☆ Category:Characters